pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aria (Kalos)
Aria is a character appearing in the XY series, who is a Pokémon Performer and the current Kalos Queen. She is admired by most Pokémon Performers. Appearance Aria is a girl with red hair, a light blue ribbon on her head, and red eyes. Aria is mostly seen with a big smile on her face. She wears a white blouse with a black collar, a pair of long white gloves and a blue striped tie. She also wears a yellow-pink striped skirt, blue striped stockings and pink shoes. When disguised as Ariana, Aria wears fake black glasses and keeps her hair down in ponytails and without loops by means of yellow rings and a white hat with a pale orange ribbon. For attire, she wears a white collared top with frills resembling sleeves, a black necklace with yellow, blue and pink triangles, high waisted ankle-length black pants and black and white heeled shoes. She also buys a light blue bracelet and carries a pale orange purse. Personality Aria is humble, despite being the Kalos Queen, even going as far to wear a disguise to avoid the media. Despite this, she also wants to see people smile when Performers show off their skills and helping them when need arises. Also, Aria, when she wants to settle her mind, often goes shopping for new clothes. She has also taken a interest in Serena. Biography Season 17: XY Aria is a Pokémon Performer, who started off as a trainer. Aria chose Fennekin as her starter and she trained, under Palermo's tutelage, to become a Pokémon Performer. After becoming the Kalos Queen by winning the Master Class, Aria also continued to make some PokéVision videos, inspiring Serena to do the same.XY021: A PokéVision of Things to Come! A long time ago, Aria, who was training with Fennekin, had failed in her training. Palermo visited her, to which Aria claimed she would not give up until everything was over.XY113: Performing a Pathway to the Future! Later on, as Shauna explained Serena the concept of Showcases, she told Aria, who made the PokéVision videos, was the Kalos Queen, who had her Fennekin evolve into a Braixen.XY040: Day Three Blockbusters! Eventually, she appeared in person for the first time, performing an exhibition performance in Lagoon Town with her Braixen.XY047: Dreaming a Performer's Dream! Season 18: XY Kalos Quest Serena, after her mother came to inspire her daughter to take on Rhyhorn racing, has thought of her goal to become a Pokémon Performer. Serena also remembered Aria and her performance in Lagoon Town, starting doubting herself if she would become a good Performer.XY053: A Race for Home! Aria was mentioned when Palermo said that she feels that there won't be someone like Aria.XY060: A Showcase Debut! She appeared disguised as Ariana to get away from the press. Noticing Serena depressed, she started to have a conversation with her and asked Serena if she wanted to shop with her, because she was always busy of being Kalos Queen and wanted some time off. Serena was uncertain, but agreed, not knowing who Arianna really was. After having some shopping, Serena admitted she was depressed, for she yelled at her Pokémon for the bad performance, since they have failed to win the previous Showcase. Ariana claimed Serena has to share her smiles as a Performer. To prove that, Ariana challenged Serena to a Tag Battle, sending out Delphox and Aromatisse against Fennekin and Pancham. During their battle, Aromatisse used defensive moves, allowing Delphox to attack Pancham and Fennekin. Pancham tried valiantly to protect Fennekin against Delphox's attacks, causing Serena's Fennekin to evolve into Braixen. But just as they were about to finish, Ariana got a phone call said that she had to be somewhere urgent. Ariana had to call her Pokémon and leave knowing the Kalos Queen she must of been busy with Pokémon Showcase. Later on Serena sat down and watched a PokéVision, seeing who Ariana really was.XY064: Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! Aria was also watching Serena's second showcase from her laptop with Delphox and Aromatisse and looking overjoyed by her victory.XY080: Performing with Fiery Charm! Serena watched Aria's performance on television and told her Eevee that she was the Kalos Queen and about her meeting with Aria.XY090: Tag Team Battle Inspiration! Season 19: XYZ Aria appeared at a dance party for Pokémon Performers. Her partner was Monsieur Pierre and at one point during the rotation dance she was partnered with an astonished Ash. During the tag battle between Ash, with Serena and Miette with James, she expressed worry over the injuries inflicted on Serena's Eevee and their potential loss. Aria witnessed Eevee's evolution to Sylveon powered by her bond with Serena watched as the Fairy-type defeated her opponents with Fairy Wind. After the party, she told her Maestra, Palermo, about Serena and Sylveon.XY105: Party Dancecapades! During the Master Class tournament's opening, Aria came to the stage, welcoming the public and the Performers to the tournament. Aria wished everyone to have a great time and winked towards Serena, then walked away to watch the Performances, since the winner would face Aria and challenge her Kalos Queen title.XY112: Master Class is in Session! Aria came to the stage with Serena. After Serena's performance was over, Aria started her own, having Vivillion and Delphox collide their attacks to dazzle the audience. Aria's Aromatisse lifted Aria in the air, while Vivillion flew her around the stage. Serena noticed Aria's smile gave everyone strength. After Aria's performance was over, the audience voted Aria as the Kalos Queen and she retained her title. After Monsieur Pierre's Klefki placed a tiara on her head, Aria turned to Serena, seeing how fun this all was, while Serena promised to train more and face Aria once more. Together with their Pokémon, Aria and Serena waved their hands to the audience.XY113: Performing a Pathway to the Future! Pokémon On hand Achievements 3 Unknown Pokémon Showcases and Master Class (winner) Gallery Aria Kalos Queen.png|As the Kalos Queen with her Braixen Aria dance party.png|In her dance party dress Aria looking her laptop.jpg|Looking at her laptop with Delphox next to her XY113 15.png|In her Master Class attire References Category:Kalos Queens Category:Rivals